


On Captain's Orders

by Sukuangtou



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Drama, Family, Feels, Hurt, Kid Peter, Kraglin and Yondu can be platonic or romantic, Ravagers - Freeform, Swearing, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukuangtou/pseuds/Sukuangtou
Summary: Kraglin is dying, and some goon has grabbed Peter. This is going to end well.Major character death. Can be seen as Yondu/Kraglin but can also be platonic.





	On Captain's Orders

Kraglin was dying.

He knew he was. He had suffered enough near misses to know when something was going to take him down for good. Like the time where he took a shot to the head. That had been fun. Took Kraglin nearly three weeks to be able to think clearly, longer for the ringing in his ears to stop. And then Yondu wouldn’t let him back on duty for another week after that, and when he had finally agreed it was begrudgingly. How he had survived that Kraglin did not know, though Yondu would get jittery if he brought it up, so he eventually dropped it.

There was also that time when someone with nails sharp enough to pierce skin had stabbed him in the gut. Another fun memory. He distinctly remembered Yondu shouting at him for that, a fuzzy blue blob hovering over his head. What he had been saying Kraglin had no idea, but he had nodded anyway. It didn’t pay to annoy the Captain further. 

This time it was because of Peter. Because of course it was. The kid didn’t know when to keep his hands to himself, and it didn’t take a genius to work out who taught him that. Like father, like son, though they would both deny it. 

Peter had taken a fancy to a certain shiny thing he had spotted on some lady’s wrist, and with a huge amount of luck had managed to swipe it. Unfortunately for them, this lady had her own ship and her own crew. They weren’t Ravangers, but they were hardly great people either. Probably the type that would have picked up where Yondu left off with Ego’s kids, and not given a damn about what happened to them. 

She had reacted faster than expected, leading to a chase out of atmosphere and into space. They had been outnumbered, no matter how many they shot down, and it was only a matter of time before they were sneaking their way on board.

Yondu had gone to help the crew fight them off, while Kraglin stayed on the bridge with a rather shaken Peter.

Oh. Hang on. Peter.

“Kraglin!” A scream filtered into what was left of his consciousness, and if he had the strength he would have flinched. His vision was blurry beyond belief, merging colours together as if he was having a bad drug trip. Heh, he had quite a few of those, in his time…

“Kraglin, please!” Oh right, Peter. The boy sounded particularly distressed. Blinking sluggishly, he tried to look around him. There was a morphing yellow thing nearby, with something wriggling and writhing in its grasp. 

Ah yes, he had been shot at point blank range. That must be the person who fired. They were moving towards the door of the room.

They had Peter.

Kraglin blinked, his mind too lost to fully comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

They had Peter, and they were leaving.

He should be doing something here, what?

They had Peter, and they were leaving, and Peter was screeching for him.

Oh. Oh shit.

He tried to roll his body onto his side to try and clamber to his knees, but the world dipped dangerously and something hot and thick caught in the back of his throat. Now he thought about it, the area where he had been shot was the same area as his lung. That was probably why it hurt to breathe. 

“Look at ‘im kid, he’s down.” Said a gruff voice, boots appearing in his twisting line of sight. One of them kicked at his shoulder, knocking Kralgin onto his back. Stars burst before his eyes.

“Stop it, please!”

The boot remained on his shoulder, digging in hard enough that he couldn’t help the groan hat left this mouth. Something smooth moved against his arm under his sleeve as he tried to push it away. 

“Captain has no interest in dead first mates, c’mon kid.”

“Kraglin!”

Faster that Kraglin thought was physically possible for someone who had lost so much blood, he whipped out the knife and stabbed it hard into Yellow’s ankle, blood spraying like a fantastic fountain across his face. There was a roar of pain, and Peter was dropped.

“Kraglin!”

Using Yellow’s moment of distraction to his advantage, Kraglin grabbed onto the ankle and yanked the brute to the floor, the metal ground vibrating under his heavy weight.

“Ahh!”

He still had the knife in his hand. As Yellow screamed Kraglin aimed at what he hoped was the throat. Things were beginning to turn kaleidoscope around him, and he quietly prayed that there really wasn’t _three_ of these guys. He’d be done for then. A spurt of blood and a choking, watery gargle told him he had aimed well enough, and he let the knife clatter to the ground, falling onto his side and wheezing.

“Kraglin!” Small hands were on him turning his head and tapping his cheek. “Don’t go to sleep, please, Yondu will be here soon.”

He wasn’t having much choice in the matter. Darkness was starting to creep into the edges of his vision. Somewhere distant there was a shout. 

“Here, in here!” Peter called, and Kraglin could tell he was crying. Kid didn’t like crying in front of them, thought it was weak. Kraglin thought it was brave, and showed he was still human. He hadn’t told Peter that, though. Maybe he should have done. “Please, Kraglin, stay awake! Yondu’s nearly here! Oh fuck, this is my fault…”

Kraglin was going to have to have a word with Peter about his language. Or the Captain will have to, seeing as Kraglin wasn't going to be around much longer. Funny, the things you think of as you're dying.

“Shit, what the hell happen’d in here?” Damn, Captain was as bad as Peter. Or should that be the other way around? Kraglin didn’t care anymore. The blackness was closing in now.

“He was shot!”

“Shit.” Someone blue appeared in front of his eyes, rough hands cupping his face. There was a pause. “Peter…” Captain started, and Kraglin knew that he understood. Even he could see that Kraglin was too far gone, had lost too much blood for them to fix. The nearest hospital that would except Ravagers was hundreds of jumps away. He would be dead long before then. It wasn’t even worth the attempt.

“I’m sorry I took that thing, I’m sorry,” Peter was muttering, “Yondu you can fix him, right?”

“Pete,” Kraglin could see him reaching over to the boy, and shit he was a boy. Only eleven. He was too young for this. Kraglin hoped Yondu would be able to help him grieve. “Pete, you’re gonna need to say g’bye.”

“What?” Peter began stuttering, his breath hitching as he began to openly sob. 

“He ain’t gonna make it kid,” There was something to Captain’s voice. Something rough and thick. Kraglin couldn’t help but feel flattered. 

“No…No no no,” Peter latched onto his front, “Kraglin no!” Pity the kids first Ravager funeral was going to be his, he doubted it would be much of a party. 

Kraglin could feel his energy draining away, trickling from his legs, his lungs, his heart, his neck. Sucking in as best a breath as he could manage, and feeling the bubble in his chest, he lifted his hand to Peter. He child grabbed it desperately. Kraglin could feel his little fingers shaking. 

“A-Ain’t ya fault-t Pete.” He whispered, and something of desperation took over. He didn’t want to the kid blaming himself for this for the rest of his life. Not someone so young. It would scar him, weaken him in battle. It was dangerous. He didn’t need to look at his Captain to know Yondu understood what he was doing. 

“This is all on that yellow jerk, you hearin’ me Quill?” Kraglin felt Peter nod against his hand.

“I…Ok.” Peter was fading from view now, becoming a faint grey and white figure in a hazy colourless world, “You can’t die…”

“Ju-ust watch…Me…”

Peter laughed a little, clinging to his numb body. Captain huffed beside him, and a heavy weight of a hand settled on his shoulders. That was all he needed. His Captain was saying it was the end now, to rest, and who was he to disobey his Captain?

Kraglin let himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like taking a break from the other fandoms I’m writing for at the moment. I’m currently in love with GOTG, and felt the need to add my contribution! Don’t know if people are going to thank me for this though! 
> 
> (Spoilers for GOTG 2) There’s quite a few fics about now on Yondu’s death, that I couldn’t help but wonder about Kraglin dying, and this was the result. I’m always up for some Kraglin feels! Marvel, I need a prequel. Now.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Please let me know in the comments what you thought!


End file.
